Mighty Misfits
The Mighty Misfits is an organization in the Eastern Realms portion of the Emeron campaign. Summary The group is something of an ad-hoc adventuring group/mercenary company operating in the city of Deena in the Kingdom of Gallerea. Missions Find the Spanner For their first official mission the group was hired by Engineer Sylvia Thundershield, the proprietor of Thunderstruck Wares. She had reported that her beloved favorite spanner was stolen, but admitted that she may have accidentally dropped it down a sewer grate in her shop. She offered a handsome reward in coin, goods or a combination of the two if the group were to recover it. The Might Misfits descended to the sewers to investigate and, after fighting their way past a massive spider, found that a creature called a ratling had found the spanner and claimed it for it's own. FIghting their way past the giant rats that the creature controlled, they were able to defeat the ratling. Ryban Weatherlight refused to let it be slain, as it was clearly intelligent and likely sentient, so it they handed it over to the city watch instead. The Merchant's Business For their second mission the Mighty Misfits were hired by Dunbury Sidwaller to escort and defend his caravan on a business trip to the border of Thaleri. The caravan was joined by Felicity Overton and two bodyguards from the Staff and Sword Mercenary Company, Jonathan and Veronica Talus. Overton was also heading to Thaleri to conduct business. The final faction of the caravan was the Cotta family, native Thaleri who'd relocated to Gallerea but were now heading back to visit family. The caravan came under attack on the second night of the three day journey. Lizardfolk struck the camp at night during a rainstorm, kidnapping five year old Sabina Cotta, and releasing Sidwaller's cargo, six Vulptexes. Nym'Mara tracked the creatures to the north and the Mighty Misfits, accompanied by Veronica Talus, pursued. The Mighty Misfits caught up to the creatures and engaged them in battle, ultimately slaying all of the creatures, recovering five of the Vulptexes and finding Sabaina, though she'd been stabbed in the heart with a wooden knife by a lizardman shaman. Wulf healed the girl, but a spirit creature calling itself Forfor took residence in her body. It was unhappy in Sabina's body, however, and Tillius agreed to allow it to possesses him instead so long as he remained in full control. The spirit agreed and merged with Tillius. The misfits returned Sabina to the Cotta family and the caravan continued in the morning, ultimately reaching the border. Sidwaller sold the remaining Vulptexes to his buyer and Felicity held a brief meeting at the border with someone who seemed to be a high ranking noble. The Misfits returned to Deena with Overton and her guards, got paid, and called the job complete. The Cursed Island For their third mission the Mighty Misfits were hired by a teen aged boy named Olhas Tarik who lived on Crabclaw Island, a small island in the Watermark Sea claimed by both Gallerea and Thaleri, but paradoxically ignored by both. The island was regarded as cursed and shunned. Olhas stated his village was suffering from a plague. Mythoon Myrese Myranda, Wulf Stonebriar, Ryban Weatherlight, Nym'Mara Laerornil, Hagar Kilmister and Torin Renard sailed to the island with Olhas. During the trip they questioned the boy and learned that once he'd left the island to seek help he started to get better quickly, and Wulf and Ryan quickly theorized that the water supply had been poisoned. Ohlas stated that their chief (and his father) Marcel Tarik, had come to the same conclusion and gone to investigate the spring that fed the villages well, but had not returned. When the Misfits arrived on the island they learned that the elder who had been left in charge with Marce's disappearance had died of the illness leaving Olhas' older brother Indrick in charge. Indrick informed them that everyone in the village was ill, including himself, and that a few with weaker constitutions such as the elderly had already died. He also confirmed that the their father and chief, Marcel, had gone to investigate the source of the water and not returned, stating that he was a highly capable fighter and so whatever trouble he encountered could be quite dangerous. Ryban determined that the water had indeed been poisoned. Ryban used his magic to create as much fresh water as he could for the villagers to use and Nym'Mara purified a great amount of the water that the village had gathered to make it safe to drink. They told him to ensure the villagers only drank that water and bedded down for the night, set to head north to investigate the caves at first light. When the new day came the found that though the townsfolk had begun using the fresh water the night before, Indrick had fallen unconscious from his illness. Wulf examined him but could not do anything for him. Olhas led the Misfits to the caves where he said that the underwater spring was. The Misfits went in with Mythoon taking point and found several signs that there were other humanoids in the caves. Eventually they located a trio of individuals, later identified as Alestar, Elena, and Nelaeryn, and an unconscious and manacled Marcel. Though the Misfits originally thought they might be pirates, they soon revealed that they were werewolf hunters who claimed that the villagers of Crabclaw Island were all werewolves and therefore needed to be exterminated and that Nelaeryn, an alchemist, was poisoning the water with a silver based concoction that only effected werewolves. The Misfits argued that even if the inhabitants were all werewolves, that they were not hurting anybody and seemed to have isolated them on an island in the middle of nowhere so that they could not hurt anyone. The trio insisted that they were monsters and needed to be stopped. Ryban replied "the only monsters I see that need to be stopped is you," and with that the Misfits attacked. Alestar and Nelaeryn were swiftly laid low, with Ryban ensuring that they did not die from their injuries. Elena proved to be far tougher and a skilled archer, but eventually she was surrounded and reluctantly stood down so long as the Misfits promised not to kill her companions. Nym'Mara used her nature magic to try to purify the underwater spring, though it took quite some time. The trio was subdued and stripped of their equipment but the question of what to do with them emerged. There was not really any local authority to take them to, as neither Gallerea nor Thaleri really had any presence on the island. Marcel was the chief of the village, but he would most certainly call for the execution of the werewolf hunters, who themselves thought they were doing the right thing by ridding the world of dangerous creatures. In the end the Mighty Misfits settled for robbing the trio of all their goods and secreting them off the island in the boat they came in, a tiny sailing vessel called Silver Arrow, ''before confiscating it too. During the trip on the ''Silver Arrow Alestar and Nelaeryn awoke and added to Elena's protests that the werewolves should be wiped out. Alestar revealed that Marcel had been his brother, but now viewed him as merely a monster to be destroyed. The Mighty Misfits deposited them on the shores of the Watermark Sea with only a few coins and a single weapon between them for protection and informed them that if they troubled the inhabitants of Crabclaw Island again they would not be shown any mercy. Meanwhile Hagar and Mythoon remained on Crabclaw island and confronted Olhan who confirming that they were indeed werewolves but trying to keep to themselves and not hurt anyone. Hagar, Mythoon and Olhan returned Marcel to the village and explained to him what occurred. He desired to slay the hunters but accepted the suggestion that they patrol against any further attempts by them and Hagar's offer that if they returned the Mighty Misfits could be hired free of charge to deal with them and that there would be no mercy shown to them a second time. The inhabitants of the village rapidly improved in health, and Marcel paid his promised fee to the Misfits and Othan ferried Hagar and Mythoon back to the mainland. This mission proved to create further problems for the Mighty Misfits as Elena complained to the Wilarian government, demanding punishment for them. The Wilarian ambassador, Abbe Janson, lodged a formal complaint with Queen Anne Steward. The Mighty Misfits were subjected to a public trial but as they had been warned by Felicity Overton of the Merchant's Guild, they were able to present a consistent and cohesive defense where they argued that Elena and her allies had been poisoning the villagers on Crabclaw Island and had refused to cease and so had to be defeated. The Misfits claimed they had no knowledge of werewolves and simply sought to stop a trio of people poisoning a village. Queen Anne, visibly disinterested in the proceedings, dismissed the charges, but ordered that the Mighty Misfits should provide recompense for the items they had taken from Elena and her companions. Clearing Fort Prosperity Felicity Overton of the Gallerian Merchant's Guild, hired the Mighty Misfits to clear out Fort Prosperity, and old disused fort that the guild had designs on. There had been rumors of strange sounds emanating from it and the guild wanted to ensure it was safe to move in. Hagar Kilmister, Torin Renard, Nym'Mara Laerornil, Ryban Weatherlight, Mythoon Myrese Myranda, and newcomers Phillip Greyhart Tusk-heart and Tomik agreed to take the mission. The misfits traveled to the fort, stopping off on the road by the Splintered Wheel Inn. There they met with a local husband and wife, Del and Sarah Trant, who complained bitterly that their daughter Liza had been kidnapped by Devin Whiskerton, the son of the Duchess of Tenby. They claimed that Lord Devin had a habit of kidnapping young woman though some claimed he was merely seducing them. The Misfits advised they'd keep their eyes out for her in their travels. The following day the Misfits arrived at Fort Prosperity. Mythoon scouted ahead but soon found himself mauled by a trio of wargs. Thankfully the rest of the misfits were able to charge in and save him, slaying the beasts. Continued investigation revealed none other than Lord Devin within the fort, being waited on by several scantily clad zombie girls that he referred to as his "works of art." The Mighty Misfits stated the fort was now claimed by the Merchant's Guild and that he'd have to leave, but he declined, offering to double the fee the Merchant's Guild was paying to return and say the fort could not be salvaged. After a brief discussion the Misfits decided that, nobility or no, Devin's depredations must be stopped and attacked. Devin fought mightily, calling upon magic to defend himself, and his zombie women likewise bashed their way into the Mighty Misfits, but the mercenaries proved victorious, slaying the undead and laying Lord Devin low. Due to a fire started by Tomik in the room, the misfits were not able to get to Lord Devin in time to stop him from expiring. A search of the castle found a letter indicating that Lord Devin's mother knew exactly what he was up to and did not care. Further, they found Liza Trant, chained up and dying of dehydration and starvation. Unwilling to risk the ire of the Duchess of Tenby, the Mighty Misfits burned Lord Devin to death in a furnace that the man clearly kept for disposing of bodies and concocted a cover story that they arrived, found a bunch of wargs and undead, and slew them. They would claim they found Liza (who had clearly been kidnapped by Lord Devin) but that the lordling himself was nowhere to be found. The Misfits returned to the Splintered Wheel with Liza and returned her to her family, giving them their cover story that Lord Devin was still at large, but omitting the fact that the Duchess knew of his actions. Upon their return to Deena, they reported the cover story to Felicity Overton, but did provide her with the incriminating letter. A slip of the tongue by Mythoon revealed to Felicity that the Mighty Misfits had, indeed, killed Lord Devin, and they reluctantly informed her of the truth of the matter. Overton informed them that the Merchant's Guild felt the nobles were not doing their job or governing, and that the Guild was interested in filling the void, and that she had hoped that her relationship with the Misfits had engendered greater trust between the two. They thanked her for their candor, and stated that now knowing where the Guild stood would help them to trust her fully in the future. Placating the Ambassador In order to placate Wilarian Ambassador Abbe Janson, the Mighty Misfits were forced to quest for the Sword of Justice. Wulf Stonebriar, Tillius Toast, Mythoon Myrese Myranda, and Torin Renard performed the mission. They met with the ambassador who directed them to investigate the ruins of Mossy Dell, where Janson had heard rumors that the Sword of Justice was last seen. Wulf and Mythoon successfully negotiated with the ambassador to secure equipment and for Sophie, a Holy Knight of the Ankh, to accompany them. A coach provided by Janson ferried the Misfits to the location, though a stopover at the Splintered Wheel Inn saw some of the members striking an investment deal with Angus to help him build another dining hall. The trip also involved a stopover in Portshold, which the Misfits found to be disagreeable due to all the industrial pollution of the city. Upon arrival at the Mossy Dell, the Misfits quickly found the strange ruins and Mythoon and Torin scouted ahead. They soon came upon goblins who were worshiping a statue of Akana. The creature were dispatched quickly and further investigation led to a crypt where they saw three rooms with the odors of magic, one good, one neutral and the other evil. After some difficulty, the Mighty Misfits realized that there was a puzzle, involving the positioning of their bodies. They solved the puzzle, causing the three rooms in the crypt to shift to reveal a hidden room containing three artifacts, a gleaming sword, a helm and an amulet adorned on statues and three extra-planar beings. One of the beings was pure good, the other was neutral and the third entirely evil. They stood in front of statues with bearing the artifacts that bore out the alignments, albeit all appeared highly lawful. The Misfits struggled mightily with these beings. The statues aided in the fight shooting beams of good, neutral, and evil light healing extra planar beings of the appropriate origin in the path of these rays. The Mighty Misfits came within an inch of their lives but defeated the beings. Sophie proved instrumental in vanquishing these beings. They recovered the artifacts, a sword and a helm bearing an ankh and evil seeming amulet. When Sophie handled the sword it gleamed gold with her righteousness. The helm had a blue light that appeared characteristic of neutrality. The amulet when worn had a purple light that Wulf declared to be evil. The Mighty Misfits returned to Deena to fulfil their payment to Ambassador Janson. Wulf claimed that when he saw the ambassador handle the Sword of Justice that it shone with an evil energy. Nevertheless Janson paid them for another of the artifacts and declared that the Mighty Misfits’ debit with the Holy Empire of Wilaria was paid. Members Tillius Toast - Halfling Magic user Hagar Kilmister - Dwarven Skald Morthos "Mort" Temperance - Tiefling Sorcerer Ryban Weatherlight - "Elf" Cleric of Light Nym'Mara Laerornil - Elf druid, accompanied by her jaguar Lusinda. Mud - Half-Elf "Thief catcher." Wulf Stonebriar - Dwarf cleric of Moradin Mythoon Myrese Myranda - Catman rogue Torin Renard - Human monk Phillip Greyheart Tusk-smith - Half-orc Fighter Tomik - Rat spellcaster Category:Organizations Category:Eastern Realms